Prisonnière
by Reves-77
Summary: Bella, jeune femme de 16 ans, prisonnière d'un petit ami violent et possessif essaie de vivre du mieux possible après la mort de ses parents. Va t-elle réussir à se reconstruire malgré ses;problèmes ? Rencontrera t-elle enfin quelqu'un capable de l'aider, de la délivrer ?
1. prologue

**Hey ! Voici une toute nouvelle fan fiction fraîchement sortie de ma petite tête ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à commenter et à donner des conseils, j'accepte toute remarque. Merci et bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Prologue :**

On ne peut se rendre compte de l'importance d'une chose que lorsque que nous la perdons ou sommes sur le point de la perdre... Je n'ai pas seulement perdu que mes parents, j'ai aussi perdu ma liberté, ma vie...


	2. Chapitre 1

**Voici le chapitre 1 ! N'hésitez pas à commenter !  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

Sa démarche était ferme et résolu. Son visage avait des trait tirés, durs, sévères. Rien dans son attitude ne laissait deviner une quelconque trace de gentillesse et pourtant, il rentrait auprès de sa petite amie. C'était un jeune homme de 18 ans, capitaine de l'équipe du basket-ball du lycée de Forks. Toute les lycéennes lui tournaient autour. Il faut dire que ses cheveux blond et ses yeux vert lui donnaient un air charmeur des plus irrésistible. Et pourtant, il l'avait choisit, elle...

Elle était plutôt jolie, elle aussi, alors qu'elle ne faisait aucun effort sur son physique. Elle était arrivée à Forks deux semaines à peine avant que son père ne succombe à la maladie. Mike avait eu la bonté de l'aider financièrement en lui procurant un toit et de quoi se nourrir. En contre-partie elle avait accepté de céder à ses avances. Elle n'en était pas amoureuse mais à la mort de sa mère, elle s'était senti rejeté par son beau-père et depuis, elle refusait de retourner en Arizona.

Elle n'est pas tombée amoureuse de lui, elle n'a pas eu le coup de foudre, ce feu d'artifice de sentiments dont rêve les filles de son âge encouragées par les livres à l'eau de rose. Elle rêvait de l'homme idéal... avant... mais la tragédie dont elle a était victime lui a fait comprendre que rêvait ne servait à rien et qu'elle se devait de voir la vérité en face.

Ce soir-là, encore une fois, Mike rentrait énervé de son travail. Ses parents avaient accepté de le laisser emménager avec sa petite-amie à condition qu'il les aide au magasin familiale un week-end sur deux et chaque soir après les cours sauf les jours ou il avait entraînement de basket. Il détestait cet emplois mais il avait réellement craqué sur Isabella et il comprenait qu'il se devait de subvenir aux besoins de sa futur famille.

Comme chaque soir, il entra dans la maison énervé et claqua fermement la porte ce qui fit sursauter Bella qui fit alors tomber le verre qu'elle tenait à la main.

"T'as vraiment deux pieds gauches !" s'écria Mike très énervé.

Pour toute réponse Bella baissa la tête, honteuse.

"Tu vas ramasser tes conneries un jour ou tu vas laisser ça là ?! répliqua Mike à nouveau.  
-Oui, désolé... " répondit Bella.

Elle se dépêcha d'obéir. Au début elle lui résistait mais il se mettait toujours en colère. Il lui était arrivé une fois de lui empoigner les cheveux et de les serrer au point de déclencher des larmes aux coins de ses yeux. Il n'avait même pas prit la peine de s'excuser. C'est ce jour-là que Bella avait comprit qu'il était prêt à tout et qu'elle devait lui obéir si elle ne voulait pas se retrouver à la rue ou... pire...

Après avoir ramassé tout les débris, elle se remit avec ardeur à la préparation du repas. Mike était assez impatient. Le repas devait être prêt à la minute même où il franchissait le seuil de la demeure. Néanmoins, ce soir-là, il s'avérait être prêt à attendre un peu.

Bella l'observait en silence, surprise. Mike sortait des gâteaux apéritifs et de l'alcool. Bella était heureuse : pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps elle avait l'impression de compter pour Mike et de ne plus être un objet, un être sans âme forcé de céder à ses moindres désirs.

"Des amis viennent manger ici ce soir, déclara Mike nonchalant, tu resteras dans la chambre.  
-Je ne peux aller à la librairie ? demanda timidement Bella, inquiète de la réponse négative qu'elle pensait recevoir."

Elle semblait avoir raison, Mike crispait en effet les points. Puis soudainement, il baissa les épaules et prit la peine de répondre à sa demande.

"D'accord, tu peux. Tu mangeras un truc là-bas. Ne revient pas avant 22h, mes amis seront partis."

Il fit un pas vers elle, prit son visage entre ses mains avant de continuer sa phrase :

"Tu as intérêt à ne pas faire de conneries sinon tu resteras dans la chambre à l'avenir, lança Mike accompagné d'un regard noir.-Merci, répondit Bella mal à l'aise."

Elle connaissait les règles : Interdiction de s'habiller de manière un tant soit peu sexy, interdiction de regarder les hommes etc... Elle n'était, de toute façon, pas du genre à s'habiller vulgairement ou à chercher l'attention des hommes. Cette fille-là s'était éteinte il y a bien longtemps.

Avant que son petit-ami ne change d'avis, Bella attrapa sa veste et sorti après lâcher un faible "au revoir". Elle portait toujours un jean, des basket ainsi qu'un tee-shirt à langue mange parfois accompagné d'un pull ou d'un gilet. Les seuls fois où elle portait une robe, un jupe ou un décolleté, c'était lorsque Mike l'exigeait. De toute manière elle ne tenait pas à ces vêtements.

Bella marchait vite. Elle n'avait pas le droit à avoir une voiture : ces déplacements devaient être limité. Le chemin était très long jusqu'à Port-angeles, la ville où se trouvait la librairie la plus proche. Bella mit deux heures pour se rendre à l'endroit souhaité. Elle était exténuée. Elle fit rapidement ses achats et sortit afin de trouver un restaurant. Son sens de l'orientation laissait à désirer, elle s'était en effet perdu.

Depuis quelques minutes déjà, elle avait la désagréable impression d'être suivis et épié. Elle avait en fait totalement raison. Trois hommes l'entourèrent, elle n'avait plus aucun espoir de s'échapper. L'un deux l'attrapa par derrière tandis que les autres tentait de la déshabiller. Ils lui arrachèrent son tee-shirt. C'est alors qu'un homme arriva. Il se débarrassa des trois agresseurs, lesquels prirent la fuite, avant de se concentrer sur la jeune femme.

Il semblait gêné et mal à l'aise en sa présence. Bella, quant à elle, était recroquevillé et pleurait silencieusement. Son sauveur lui offrit sa veste.

"Vous allez bien ? demanda t-il."

Bella leva la tête vers la voix de celui qui l'avez sauvé avant de sécher ses larmes et de répondre.

"Je vais bien."

Elle se leva, parti à la recherche de son tee-shirt en vain.

"C'est ça que vous cherchez ?  
-Oui... Merci...  
-Vous devriez manger un peu, ça vous ferez du bien et vous vous remettriez du choc plus vite. Je vous invite, vous venez ?  
-Heu... oui."

Bella était en état de choc. Elle ne pensa même plus à son petit-ami et aux règles fixés, elle avait juste envie de sa reposer. L'homme la conduisit au restaurant et commanda à manger avant d'engager la conversation.

"Je m'appelle Edward Cullen et vous ?  
-Bella Swann.  
-Je suis enchanté, déclara t-il en souriant. Peut-être pouvons nous nous tutoyer, non ?  
-Oui, pourquoi pas répondit-elle sans grande conviction.  
-Tu as quel âge ?  
-16 ans et toi ?  
-Moi aussi.  
-J'habite à Forks. J'espère pour toi que tu habite près d'ici, tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir de voiture.  
-J'habite moi aussi à Forks et tu as raison, je n'ai pas de voiture.  
-Tes parents vont venir te rechercher ?  
-Non, j'avais prévu de rentrer à pied.  
-A pied ? Mais c'est loin ! Je vais te reconduire chez toi, c'est plus prudent.  
-Il est quelle heure ?  
-21h30.  
-Reconduit moi s'il te plait, je vais être en retard sinon."

Bella suivit silencieusement Edward jusqu'à sa voiture. Elle ne prononça plus aucun mots de tout le trajet excepté pour indiquer la route. Elle remercia rapidement Edward avant d'entrer rapidement à la maison. Mike était toujours avec ses amis. Elle se dirigea rapidement dans sa chambre tout en ignorant les remarques des amis de mike. Ce dernier les mit à la porte et entra furieux dans la chambre.

"Tu es en retard ! lâchant Mike.-A pied ce n'est pas évident d'être à l"heure ! répliqua Bella."

Ces simples paroles eut pour effet immédiat de provoquer un très fort sentiment de colère chez Mike. Il lui asséna une gifle avant de continuer la discution.

"Je ne veux rien savoir. Je t'ai dit une heure, tu rentrer à cette heure-ci. Je te préviens, si j'avais tu recommence à me répondre ou à me désobéir, je me ferait un plaisir de t'expliquer ma façon de penser, c'est clair ? lança t-il a nouveau.-Oui...  
-Je vais chez un pote pour la nuit. Va seule au lycée demain. Tu m'attendras dans la cour, ordonna Mike."

Sans attendre de réponse, il sorti. Bella lâcha un soupir et se mit à pleurer. Elle avait eu trop d'émotion dans la soirée. Sa tête était douloureuse, rester debout lui demander un effort considérable. Elle perdit connaissance...


	3. Coucou

**Coucou à tous. Tout d'abord je tenais à m'excusez, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai posté de suite et je sais que vous l'attendez avec impatience. Je vais donc essayer de m'y mettre ce week-end mais je ne promet. J'ai des problèmes personnels assez important qui ne me laisse pas forcement le temps d'écrire. Sinon je vais répondre aux review et peut-être que ce week-end le chapitre 2 sera là ;) je promet d'essayer.**

**Réponse aux review anonymes :**

**Sophie : Excuse moi te le dire comme ça mais t'es tu déjà fait violer ? Si non alors je te pris de en pas prétendre que tu connais les sentiments de ces filles là. Si j'ai écris ça, c'est que je sais de quoi je parle. Mais merci tout de même d'avoir exprimé ton avis.**

**so06 : Oui, oui ! Edward est bien un vampire =)**

**guest : j'aime bien ce que tu dis de Bella : " ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un paillasson" C'est tellement vrai ! Enin, ça devrait s'arrêter à un moment ;)**


	4. Chapitre 2

**Je viens d'écrire juste vite le chapitre 2. Je ne me suis pas relue parce que j'ai plein de truc à faire alors je m'excuse d'avance pour tout les fautes qu'il y aura. Je ferais une relecture ce soir ou demain.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

Lorsque Bella se réveilla le lendemain matin, son mal de tête ne s'était pas estompé. Mais même si elle n'aimait pas se l'avouer, elle en avait maintenant l'habitude. Depuis le temps qu'elle vivait auprès de Mike, elle avait déjà eu la chance de s'en prendre plus d'une.

Elle s'habilla rapidement et se dépêcha d'aller au lycée. Il fallait qu'elle marche vite car elle s'était réveillée plus tard que d'habitude et si Mike n'était pas toujours ponctuel, elle, elle se devait de l'être. Elle se sentait suffisamment mal pour chercher à éviter tout autre raclé.

Elle arriva rapidement au lycée et attendis au milieu de la cour. Ce fut un véritable supplice. L'hiver était rude à Forks et elle n'avait pour protection qu'un tee-shirt à longue manche. Elle avait très froids, très mal mais d'une certaine manière elle était fière d'elle car elle attendait Mike, comme il le lui avait demandé. Elle était sûre de faire son bonheur. Ainsi, il oublierait peut-être ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

"Bella ? Qu'est ce que tu fais dehors ? Il fait froids : entre."

Elle ne l'avait pas vu arrivé. Elle était enchantée que quelqu'un s'intéresse à elle, dans son école personne ne le faisait mais elle n'en oubliait pas moins les ordres. Elle devait rester là, même si elle ne se sentait pas bien.

"Non, Edward, je vais bien.-Pourquoi tu refuses d'entrer ? demanda t-il.  
-J'attends mon petit-ami.  
-Attends le à l'intérieur, c'est plus prudent."

Bella ignora la remarque et continua d'attendre. Jusqu'à ce Mike arriva, jusqu'à ce qu'il vit Edward à ses côtés.

"Qu'est ce qu'il fait là lui ? demanda t-il d'un ton qui ne laissait planer aucun doute quant aux sentiments qu'il exprimait à son égard.  
-Edward Cullen, tu m'as déjà oublié ? Pas moi Newton.  
-Qu'est ce que tu fais avec ma copine ?  
-On discute, on devient ami.  
-Elle est a moi, tu ne t'en approche pas."

Mike empoigna violemment le bras de Bella et l'emmena à l'écart, là où personne ne pouvait les voir. Sans prendre de la laisser s'expliquer Il lui asséna une gifle.

"J'arrive quelques minutes en retard et toi tu vas déjà draguer des mecs ! Cullen en plus ! S'exclama t-il.-Non ! tenta d'expliquer Bella malgré ses larmes, je t'ai attendu et il est venu me parler mais je te jure que."

Bella n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une seconde gifle l'atteignit. Se suivit alors une série de coups plus blessants, plus douloureux les uns que les autres. Mike ne semblait pas pouvoir faire preuve d'autant de cruauté, pourtant il en était plus que capable. Lorsqu'il fut rassasié il la laissa choir au sol. Elle était assise et regardait le sol avec insistance en pleurant. Elle s'en voulait de l'avoir fâché, elle ne voulait que le rendre heureux, c'était son sauveur ! Le seul qui voyait qu'elle existe au lycée.

Elle rassembla ses forces et se releva. Elle avait pour projet de se rendre au toilettes de fille. Elle savait pertinemment que tout le monde était en cour à ce moment là et qu'elle ne risquait donc pas de croiser un élève. Jamais ce chemin ne lui avait parut aussi long. Son mal de tête s'était accentué et s'était ajouté un mal de ventre atroce. Elle sentait que Mike devenait plus violent chaque jour mais elle n'y pouvait rien, elle ne voulait rien y faire. Elle senti ses forces la quitter et eut à peine le temps d'entendre qu'on l'appelait avant de perdre connaissance.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla elle se sentit décontenancé mais elle reconnut rapidement l'endroit où elle se trouvait : elle était à l'hôpital. Un médecin veillait à son chevet. Il semblait ne pas avoir remarqué qu'elle s'était réveillée. Alors elle décida de tousser pour le lui signaler. Grossière erreur, cela lui procura une quinte de toux interminable qui la fis énormément souffrir.

Le médecin demanda à quelqu'un qui se trouvait devant la porte d'apporter un verre d'eau avant de l'examiner rapidement. La personne qui apporta le verre n'était autre qu'Edward. Bella accepta avec plaisir le verre d'eau. Elle eut raison puisqu'il eut pour effet d'arrêter sa toux.

"Bonjour Bella, je suis le docteur Carlisle Cullen.  
-Le frère d'Edward ? demanda t-elle.  
-Non, son père. Son père adoptif.  
-Tu veux bien m'expliquer comment tu t'es retrouvé comme ça ? Tes parents te frappent ?  
-Non !  
-Tu veux peut-être qu'Edward sorte.  
-Je n'ai rien à cacher. Je vais bien. J'y suis habituée maintenant ! Laissez moi partir !"

Bella avait prononcé ces paroles les larmes aux yeux. Les deux hommes présent se sentaient impuissant. Ils ignoraient qui lui faisaient du mal, ils ne pouvaient pas l'aider. Edward eut tout de même un déclic.

"C'est Mike ? C'est lui qui te fais ça ?"

Bella n'eut même pas la force de nier. Elle s'écroula en pleur dans le lit. Edward avait le regard noir, il s'élança en dehors de l'hôpital avant que Carlisle ne put lui dire quoi que ce soit.


End file.
